Come to Bed (Variation 04)
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: Short ficlet variations on a theme: the bedroom/bed. Raoul is a worrier. ErikRaoul slash. Modern!AU, domestic fluff.


Title: Come To Bed (Variation 04)  
><span>Author<span>: Lucifer Rosemaunt

Summary: Short ficlet variations on a theme: the bedroom/bed. Raoul is a worrier.  
><span>Fandom<span>: Phantom of the Opera  
><span>Pairing(s)<span>: Erik/Raoul  
>Warning(s)<span>: domestic!AU, modern!AU, fluff, established relationship  
>Word Count: 926<br>Rating: K

o.o.o.o

Erik rolled over and pat the empty space beside him. He had already guessed his hand would fall upon nothing since the nights that Raoul was not plastered against his side or half on him while sleeping were few and far between and last he remembered, they had not fought the night before. Tossing the blanket off of himself to provide some motivation, Erik took a moment to let the cold air wake him further before he could convince himself to get out of bed. Having only had about two hours of sleep so far, however, was making it quite difficult to get his body moving.

He shuffled towards the light at the end of the hallway, yawning along the way. He paused beneath the arch that led into the kitchen and leaned heavily against the wall.

Clad only in his boxers and socks, Raoul was draped over the kitchen island. A single hanging light bulb above him was the sole source of illumination. Everything beyond that small circle was cast in shadow save for the green glow from the oven clock. Head laying on one arm, the blond gazed fixedly at the coffeemaker as it sputtered and spat out caffeine gold. It was dark roast if the smell was anything to go by, and that was never a good sign. It meant Raoul was steeling himself for a long day. He lifted his head for a moment and Erik thought he had been noticed. Instead, the younger man poked at the machine as though to encourage it to go faster.

Erik took a moment longer to appreciate the view. Even with the ridiculous boxer and socks combination and with his hair hastily pulled out of his face, he was breathtaking. The curve of his back and the way his fingers curled into a loose fist made Erik want to take the time to sketch him. However, when Raoul sighed heavily and let his head drop rather roughly back onto his arm, he took it as his cue to speak.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Raoul straightened abruptly and turned around in surprise. Immediately looking contrite, he asked, "Did I wake you?"

Erik pushed off the wall to move closer to him. They were both speaking in hushed tones as though it was a requirement at four o'clock in the morning. He supposed it was. The hum of the refrigerator, the drip of the coffeemaker, the spotlight just on Raoul created an insulated little world that he was already encroaching upon; he certainly did not want to disturb it further.

Shaking his head, he replied, "No" even as he pulled Raoul close into a hug. He frowned when his hands landed on chilled skin; the younger man must have been awake and out of bed for a while now. Erik kissed his neck in a silent apology for not having realized it sooner, rubbing his hands up and down his back in an effort to warm him. Raoul seemingly melted into his hold as he pressed in as close as possible and ducked his head to lean his cheek against Erik's shoulder. His hands gripped the back of his white t-shirt tightly, almost desperately.

"Maybe you did wake me up," Erik muttered, turning his head in order to take a deep breath, filling his lungs with Raoul's scent. "It _is _always easier to sleep with you there."

He received an amused huff in response, but the sigh that followed was louder. He was about to ask what was wrong when Raoul offered that information himself.

"I have that big presentation today."

Erik glanced at the clock. "In about 3 hours." The silence that followed made it clear that pointing that out was not going to help the situation. He pulled away slightly so that he could look into Raoul's eyes. "You are worrying unnecessarily. You worked hard and will be wonderful. They would be fools not to accept your offer."

Raoul did not look particularly convinced, but he did loosen his grip on his shirt. Erik took the opportunity to step further away in order to grab one of his hands. "Let's try to get a few more hours of sleep."

The frown that graced Raoul's features made it easy to see him doubt whether or not he would be able to do such a thing.

"For me," Erik said instead, knowing exactly how to convince him, and that reason alone was enough for him to lead Raoul by the hand out of the kitchen, shutting the light along the way, and into the hallway before the blond stopped again.

"What…?" he barely started before Raoul closed the already small space between them, pressing a chaste kiss against Erik's lips and lingering there.

"Thank you," he breathed.

Erik tried to frown, tried to continue the charade despite wanting nothing more than to lift Raoul into his arms and force him back into their bed. "For what? Needing you as a bed warmer in order to fall asleep?"

Raoul kissed the corner of his lips this time and Erik could feel his smile. "For believing in me." Had there been lights, he would have seen Raoul looking at him in clear adoration. Instead, he had to settle for hearing it in his voice. "For taking care of me." He pressed another kiss on his cheek. "For loving me."

And even though he was finally able to return to bed with Raoul firmly in his arms, he laid awake a while longer thinking to himself, _How could I not love you?_

o.o.o.o

End ficlet

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)! Literally, this theme just makes it seem like all I want them to do is cuddle in bed. Maybe I do. Maybe that _is _all I want for them. This got long for a one-a-day.  
>Fic Review: Erik was totally checking him out. They've been together for years and he still takes every opportunity he has to check out that booty. ;3 Also, they are so stupid cute with each other. Fluff!<p> 


End file.
